pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Rragar's Manly Spike
A build to clear Rragar's Menagerie in HM in ~20 min with a inexperienced group and ~10 with. Overview *1x Tank *1x Runner *1x MoP *2x Manly Hundred Blades Warriors *1x Ritualist *1x Bonder *1x UA Builds OF/Main Tank prof=E/A shado=12 earthm=12+1+3 energ=3+1FleshAuraBattle Standard of HonorArmorUral's Hammer!"of Concentrationof ShadowCharge/build Runner prof=A/E shado=12+1+3 ear=12of DistressFormof EarthStabilityEscapeDashof ShadowCharge/build MoP prof=N/Mo curse=12+1+3 soul=8+1 blood=10+1Ural's Hammer!"of PainSpiritBarbsArmorof Painthe Bloodof Fury/build *'Armor:' Full Survivor Insignia with a Superior Vigor. Usage *When choosing a target do not choose the nearest target by pressing 'c' or '|'. Select a target in the centre of the group of balled foes, ensuring it is not a monk. *For most spikes, cast [of Pain@16, [Ural's Hammer!" then [Armor@16. *For leftovers or single foes, cast [Barbs@16, [of Fury@11, [Spirit@16, [of Pain@11. 100b prof=W/A str=11+1 tacti=5+1 sha=4 swo=12+1+1ChargeThe Limit!"Great Justice!"BladesUral's Hammer!"Attackand Moon SlashEscape/build Equipment *'Armor:' Knights or Survivor Insignia with a Rune of Clarity and Rune of Superior Vigor. Usage *On spikes, use →[Great Justice! → [Blades@15 → [Charge@5 → [Ural's Hammer! → [the Limit@5 → [Attack → [And Moon Slash Ritualist prof=Rt/A cha=12+1+1 spa=12+1Bondof SpiritsBloodsongof My FleshVampirismSpirits (Kurzick)RetreatDwarf Weapon/build Bonder prof=Mo/A pro=12+1+3 div=12+3BarrierBondSuccorSignetSpiritRebirthRecallof Life/build UA prof=Mo/R hea=12+1+1 div=12+1 wild=3SpiritQuicknessHealthof LifeAuraVanguard Assassin SupportPartyEscape/build Usage * Put [of Life@10 on the tank after the group is balled * Use [Health@14 to catch spikes on the tank * Use [Vanguard Assassin Support@10 on Rragar and Hidesplitter * Use [Party@14 to heal the group * Maintain [Quickness@3 as best you can before casting [of Life@10 Inexperienced Usage * 1. have the runner run to the dungeon. A cupcake is nice for running sacnoth valley. * 2. Runner runs to the portal while main team goes and gets the key. The OF needs to be bonded on level one. * 3. Level two: main team spikes their way to Rragar. If your quick, you may go through the gate if it's open. * 4. Upon getting to the 2nd Rragar, have the runner go to the portal. Kill rragar and get the key. * 5. Level 3: Spike your way to the Flesheaters. Before you get there, stay back so the tank can spawn the gate group. Ball and spike and get the boss key. * 6. Run to Rragar and kill him, then hidesplitter. Experienced Usage * 1. have the runner run to the dungeon. A cupcake is nice for running sacnoth valley. * 2. Runner runs to the portal while main team goes and gets the key. The OF needs to be bonded on level one. * 3. Level 2: The MT runs to rragar and slivers him while the runner goes to the zone. This is EXTREMELY difficult. Have the bonder bring recall and cast it on the MT so he can get to Rragar with him. * 4. Level 3: same tactic with bonder and MT. Go to flesh eater...pull the spawn to him. Get them out of the ball, sliver till the key pops. Run to rragar. Mainteam should run straight to the gate. Once the key is retrieved spike down Rragar followed by Hidesplitter. Collect your chest and win.